


Who is Pidge?

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Adult Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cute, Depression, F/M, Gaming, Oneshot, Pseudonyms, SHIDGE, Secret Identity, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Starbucks, Voltron, prompt, secret, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 17: Pseudonym.Shiro wants to know the identity of the famous gamer Pidge.





	Who is Pidge?

Pidge.

For weeks Shiro had wanted to meet said Pidge. He didn’t know her age, how she looked, or anything about her. Just that she was a pro gamer by the name Pidge that he had followed for a good two years, and there was a rumor that she lived in his city, nothing was confirmed though.

Pidge was amazing, so mysterious, and he would do anything to meet her, to tell her that she’s an inspiration. Her videos had helped him through many sleepless nights when his depression had been during its worst faces, too much to handle on your own.

Pidge with the amazingly soft laugh, her funny comments during gameplay, and her amazing sarcastic attitude. His dream was to meet her, lots of people wanted to meet her.

But no one had, or no one had and known it was her. No one out there knew her real name, just that Pidge was a pseudonym she used so that no weirdos could track her down, she wanted her identity to be concealed to the public because of her huge fanbase.

Shiro understood that, the gamer obviously wanted her privacy, but yet he still dreamed about the day when he could meet her in person and thank her for everything she’d done to help him these past two years.

Little did he know that a short woman with messy hair and amber eyes would walk into his local Starbucks and ask for a latte and his number, was her.

Not before two months of dating and lots of shenanigans, when he heard the laugh of Katie Holt that laughed at a bad cutscene in a game on Shiro’s old PS2, it finally clicked. She had sounded like her, but he had thought it was a coincident. But it wasn’t.

His girlfriend, Katie Holt, was Pidge.

And only he was allowed to know.


End file.
